By Your Side
by Idle Digression
Summary: Following after the story of Fire Emblem Awakening. How will the Shepherds recover after defeating Grima?
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes :**

**Thank you for reading my fanfiction! *bows* This is my first ever story and I appreciate that you're reading this. Please feel free to correct me on any grammar or give comments on the story (as I have no Beta either).**

**This fanfic is based around f!Robin x Chrom. :D I also have posted some small comics and artwork of FE:Awakening on my tumblr.**

**idledigression. tumblr**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Our final battle with Grima, it's impossible to imagine that our vigilant group of Shepherds are about to make a mark on history. Looking around the army were so many faces worn down by the war. The same faces I've shared so many meals with and conversations in the barracks. It's almost surreal to be accepted in such a short matter of time and yet…

"Hurry! You must make your decision to end Grima by either the hand of the Exalted Falchion or by Grima's vessel!" exclaimed Naga.

I am Grima's vessel. Was it by some cruel hand of fate that I was to be found and grow closer to these Shepherds and forced to make this difficult decision? A decision that would end my own life? No…it's more than that…

"Gods! We must end this bloody nightmare once and for all," cried the new Exalt of Ylisse. "But at what cost?! I don't want to lose you!"

"Chrom, this is the chance we will ever get again. Put your feelings aside, I don't want another soul to endure the same pain I've had. To be born for the purpose of being sacrificed."

"But…. no…. I…We…"

"Don't worry…my love…as your tactician, I'll decide on how this battle ends."

My decision has been made. I know I've made the right choice. Because as fate would have it, I've been born for this sole purpose and it was 'time to tip the scales'.

Approaching Grima with my hand tightly gripping a tome watching the monster that shares the same face grinning back at me.

"_RETURN TO ME…COME…WE ARE ONE…AND THE SAME…_"

Trying to persuade me with its unnaturally malicious voice holding every intent of my destruction.

"…. Robin?! Wait, what—"

_"…WHAT…. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

I steadily raise my hand summoning all the power in me into a single large orb.

"For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for…"

_"…. YOU…. YOU WOULD NOT DARE!"_

"I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable…in some way, I—we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!"

Activating Ignis, converting half the strength remaining in me into power feeding the orb, I aimed at Grima with the finishing blow. Watching the orb consume and dissipate every part of the enemy that was standing in front of us.

"_NOOOOOOO_!"

"Robin! No!"

Every Shepherd ceased their attack. The Risen they were fighting against suddenly fell to the ground, no longer powered by Grima. Their red glowing eyes slowly dimming and some of the faces were smiling as if finally meeting peace.

"Thank you, Chrom. For…everything…Tell the others…my last thoughts were of them…May we meet again in a better life…"

"Robin! No! Ah gods, NO!"

The last image I could remember was a hand reaching out to me before a shroud of darkness began to engulf my entire body.

* * *

Several weeks have passed until the Shepherds managed to return to Ylisse. It wasn't because new waves of Risen were attacking villages and towns, but perhaps because of the lack of.

Being no longer a threat to citizens, people were able to finally leave their town shelters and go back to their property. However, there were many issues of barbarians taking over abandoned land left by owners finding refuge in the main towns. Several farmers were still missing or announced dead for being the first to be attacked by the Risen.

As the new Exalt, Chrom was tasked with developing plans on restoring Ylisse back to its former glory. Many of the Shepherds divided up to aid Chrom's rebuilding of Ylisse. Cherche and Virion with their spouses had to return to their homeland that was once ruled by Walhart. One could only imagine the mess in Valm without a leader or government aiding its people.

Several months passed, too occupied to attending Ylisse's needs to begin expedition to find his other half, Chrom buried himself under piles of reports delivered to him by Frederick. Frederick the Wary never faltered when it came to making sure his lord took care of himself, but he was becoming worried if Chrom was using work as an excuse from finding out the truth.

What if the truth was Robin was never to return?

"You have a moment, Chrom?"

"Basilio, yes of course. What is the matter?"

"Have a drink with me and listen to what I'm about to say."

Basilio pulls out a large dark bottle of mead and begins to pour into a large glass.

"I've been saving this one for a while now. Chrom, I've always made fun of you for always having your nose stuck up in some old map. Now you've done and gotten yourself stuck in more work than before. I'm worried about you. Kid, don't to be stuck in this castle for the rest of your life."

"Damnit, I know. But I don't even know where to begin." Rubbing his tired eyes, Chrom continues. "We don't even know if she'd be on the lands we know of. What if she's on some island or the other side of the world?"

"Kid, I've seen you do some dumb things in my life. Like accidently walk into a bathing tent. But for you to doubt your red string of fate you've got going on with that tactician of yours. Maybe the mead is a little too strong for your brain. Hah!"

"You're right, fate had us meet before and brought all of this together. It would be too cruel to have us end this way."

Overhearing the conversation, Lissa walks in with a tray of snacks intended for her brother. Knowing how sometimes she would have to remind him that there were people honestly worried about well being after losing his wife. Luckily he still had Lissa and baby Lucina that would instantly bring smiles to his otherwise serious face. Losing a beloved sister and wife in less than 5 years was just too much.

"Brother, we should begin our search for her. You know she just might be out there waiting for us."

"Heh, even your sister agrees with me! It's time for you to get your arse back on the field to find your lady. Ylisse has always depended on Naga for guidance, why don't you go travel there as a starting point?"

Slapping Chrom's shoulder as he was sipping the mead.

"Ack! - Gods Basilio! Well it's not a bad idea. Naga helped us find the answer in defeating Grima, perhaps she'll have the answer for this as well."

Everyone in the room started to shout and laugh for their first sight of Chrom returning to his old self again.


	2. Chapter 1 - Mother

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you anyone reading this! I hope you enjoy as much as I did writing this. Forgot to mention, please make sure to have finished Fire Emblem Awakening series before reading this fanfic as there's lots of diving into the backstory and main story of FE:Awakening. I don't want to ruin the game for you and if you haven't played it, definitely worth picking up!**

**Will post a pic dedicated to this chapter on my tumblr: idledigression . tumblr**

**I enjoy a light novel style where pictures are included in between certain chapters. +_+**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mother**

_Swishh Swishh_

A woman lazily relaxes under the cool shade of a tree, gently caressing the head of a young girl. The child playfully flips through the pages of an old book of heroes, bringing peace to their lands and saving kingdoms from dragons.

"Mother, I don't think I could ever get tired of listening to you read. It's like you're taking me to a whole new world!"

"Oh my. It seems you've taken after me in your love for books. Once you start, you know you can never go back!"

The woman smiled teasingly at her daughter. Moments like these were so simple yet brought so much peace in her life. She wonders why it must be so difficult to obtain. Remembering where they were, she begins to sing a sweet lullaby. It begins slow and steady, almost sorrowful, then sweet and graceful as if saying good bye to someone you'd meet again.

"I don't think I've ever heard this song before…did your mom sing it to you?"

"No, my dear. This song I had learned in my travels. Before I married, I was relied on as a leader and had many friends with me back then… But sometimes friends get hurt and need a song to ease the pain. A song to take all the pain away forever…"

"Forever?"

"Yes, forever. You'll learn one day of what I mean. But hopefully it's no time soon."

The mother brought her child up from her lap and began dusting off any grass that clung to her dress.

"Now, shall we continue our lessons?" She smiled.

"Yes!"

_Whoosh!_

The tips of tree tops began to sway, as the two practiced their summoning of wind magic and sword play.

A daughter eager to learn from her mother. And a woman anxious to prepare her child for any situation. A curious wonder to the origins of these two, if not for the curious brand on the young child's hand.

Before the birth of the child, the woman had dealt with many hardships of her time. Her position was to lead troops strategically in defense against a blood thirsty king. Even though her role was to lead an army, she didn't understand the mindless bloodshed. How can a king sacrifice so many men and women on the battlefield for a belief? The belief that there should be only one dragon of worship, Naga, and any other is worth death?

Even though every Plegian citizen was part of the Grimleal, she was only in name for the sake of the army. A Plegian leader who isn't to believe in the Grimleal would be scandalous and difficult to follow. However so, she understood the reason as to why so many needed something to believe in when one lives in a country of sand and dust. Plegia was a miserable country without much greenery and rain compared to the fortunate Ylisse. If Naga had blessed Ylisse with such luck, why did she leave out Plegia? So the people turned towards Grima, who had promised them power.

Even so, Grima is dead and the people should focus on the issues of today instead of relying on a higher being for answers. Right now, there's a violent Exalt leading a crusade in the name of their mighty divine dragon, who Plegia, a country of sun and sand, must defend against.

On their final battle, the female tactician managed to land the final blow to the prideful Exalt, thus ending the war. But it had cost many lives of her comrades. Bodies scattered the ground stained with blood and tears.

_"There's no such thing as winning."_

So many lives cut so short, so many beloved friends she'll never see again. Feeling both extreme loss and sorrow - it is here where she learned her lullaby. Using her song to release all the souls around her from their pain and to somewhere beyond this cruel senseless world.

It's a wonder how quick history tries to move forward and bury its scars. As soon as the grand Exalt was killed, Ylisse named his next heir in line for succession…a young girl! A young girl ruling over a country of people devastated by the late Exalt and a crippling treasury along with it. Is everyone in that country _MAD_?

What's also a wonder was Plegia's continued bitterness. The war was over and yet the Grimleal believed that revenge was necessary as to even the means with Ylisse. As if revenge would return her friends? Bloodshed would never return all the sacrificed soldiers home to their families.

It'll never happen. Shedding more blood would never bring in peace. Only love and forgiveness should grant this.

Returning to the capital, as a "reward" for her services, she was to be married off to the highest contributing bachelor of the war. Of course the war wasn't completely funded by the people, as most had nothing. But an old family with ancient ties to the Grimleal had deep pockets to fund. Without a choice to thank their contribution, the marriage was accepted.

Promised to be well taken cared for, it was easy to have a child during a time of peace without any worries beside what was for dinner. These mundane tasks were so dull for one that was in constant adrenaline from war she would often be found in the library studying spells and strategies to pass the time. Life was well, and Validar somewhat truly cared for her when he wasn't so busy surrounded by worshippers.

_"Milord, you do know that you have a child now and that you should spend some time together?"_

_"Oh woman, I know! I'm always busy with the Grimleal studying my body for the first sign of Grima."_

_"Well, for your sake I hope it will never come ou—."_

_"HAH! How dare you say that?! My family had been tasked with this sacred rite. Once one is branded, they are to sacrifice themselves in honor of Plegia."_

Scorning over her husband's rude interruption, she walked over to her daughter's basket.

_"Well, you do what you want to do but leave me out of it. Since I've only married into your crazy family!"_

Picking up her daughter from her basket did she notice something peculiar? All the air escaped from her body and her heart stopped for only but a moment.

_"Grima's brand."_


	3. Chapter 2 - Escape

**Author's Notes:**

**Awesome seeing so many people reading! I hope you enjoy as much as I did writing this. Please make sure to have finished Fire Emblem Awakening series before reading this fanfic as there's lots of diving into the backstory and main story of FE:Awakening.  
**

**I know there's alot of diving into backstory of this game, and we aren't in the present yet but bear with me ^^;; It's a huge set up of the present I promise!**

**Will post a pic dedicated to this chapter on my tumblr: idledigression . tumblr**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Escape**

_It couldn't be! She's branded… Does anyone else know?_

_"Milord, I think I'm going to prepare a walk with our babe and return for a nap. Would you mind us taking the day off?"_

_"No, I'll be busy with the Grimleal. You do as you wish, but bring on attendant with you. Gods knows who would dare attack. HAH!"_

Laughing at his own amusement and confidence, Validar left the nursery to attend matters.

It doesn't seem as if anyone else knew about the child since Validar would've obviously brought the news out by now. Luckily this child never had a wet nurse or nanny besides herself. It was her reluctance to trust another with her own child and the fact that she spent most of her time studying next to the sleeping babe anyway.

What to do, where to even begin with our escape? This was much different than commanding an army's stealthy retreat or infiltration. This time she was kidnapping an infant without any prior preparations. Validar's castle is in the middle of a harsh desert.

Running to the library she found blueprints of the castle and its many exits. Then pulling up a map of the developments in the town made up until now, looking for any ancient hideouts or paths until there was a suitable answer. It was near time in the afternoon for Validar to expect her to "go for a walk" that she found an answer.

An exit by the back of the castle towards an old windmill in the East. The windmill once relied on a steady river had an underground tunnel underneath that once provided water to the castle and town. If she could make use of this she would be able to reach the edge by sundown.

This would work. This _had_ to work. Failure wasn't an option or her child's life would be forfeit.

Hurrying back to the nursery, she loaded under the mattress of the child's carriage maps, tomes, rations, and a set of clothes. Putting the babe in a bundled blanket to reduce any signs of hidden items underneath. Double checking the convoy of anything missing and looking suspicious.

Taking a stroll without an attendant was simple as many guards knew her history as a former tactician. Any soldier part of the Ylissean war did not need disrespect of questioning their ability of self-protection. To be safe though, she bribed a few gold pieces to a guard letting him know she'll be watching the sun set in the garden pavilion in the far West side. Careful not to let anyone interrupt the moment until after sundown.

To a guard, the task was simple enough and no harm for a madam of the estate to watch the sunset in her own garden.

Feeling glad for the guard's trust and a little guilty, she had to make brush her emotions off and act natural. Strolling elegantly with the carriage out of any guard's sight and towards the windmill in the East.

* * *

_Cackle Cackle_

The flames burn angrily in several chalices against the walls of the dark hall.

_Nnnnn…mmmm…..hissss_

Surrounded by dark mages murmuring a strange prayer, Validar was caught in the middle of a discussion regarding the "Heart of Grima".

_"Validar…now that you are a father, your chance of being the vessel is diminished. The bloodline continuesss….and must be inspected."_ Hissed one of his advisers.

_"When she was born, she had no markings!" _Spat the man.

_"VALIDAR! Ahem… Milord…this whole time we've been inspecting your body for it to appear as you aged. The same must now be done for your child."_

Obviously annoyed by their implications that he is no longer the chosen one. Validar had no other choice but to agree.

_"GAH! ALL THIS TIME….all this time….waiting and doing what I can and this is how I'm repaid!"_

Tossing a glass of wine on the floor in a fit of rage and startling the cult members.

_"Fine do what you must! The child is part of my household and must abide to the Grimleal. Our goal is to find the perfect vessel for the return of Grima."_

Several attendants were commanded to summon the child but only the guard from the exterior returned.

_"Milord, the lady and your child have not yet returned from viewing in the garden."_

_"…What? Who was her attendant I've ordered her to bring along?"_

_"No one sir. She merely wished to view the sunset on the premises. It did not seem to warrant an at- ACK!"_

Before the guard could finish his report a cloud of Nosferatu engulfed his body, draining every bit of life that was left.

_"YOU FOOL! She is a master tactician and that child is my heir. The guards aren't just for protecting them but to watch their whereabouts! Find them before they escape!"_

Meanwhile in the outskirts of town, a woman and a tired child looked back to where they once called home.

_If it weren't for the Grimleal, would they have lived together and grown old in that castle? Was there a chance her daughter could've lived an easy life with a loving family? No…it was never possible…_

Instead, they were fugitives in their own country.

As long as the child carried the brand, it was impossible to remain safely in Plegia where eyes of the cult were everywhere. Also their neighbor was Ylisse, even though they were finally at peace there may still be those upset at Plegia. Maybe if we could travel to the most Southern parts of Ylisse where the simple folk lived and from there travel towards a neutral territory. This seemed like an ideal plan.

_Simple folk are not knowledgeable in the arts of writing or reading, so no one would mention the arrival of a single mother and infant in any records if not necessary. Yes! This'll work._

For weeks, the two traveled South East finally reaching Ylissean boarders with small towns yet mature enough to even have a church. Content with living in a humble cottage in the woods, mother and daughter were able to rely on each other to survive.

They would've lived peacefully this way for many more years if only it weren't for a strange young girl to visit their forest.


	4. Chapter 3 - First Friend

**Author's Notes:**

**This...was a long chapter! We are currently in the same timeline as Chapter 1 for anyone confused while reading this. I don't like making my own characters besides the "mother", but imo that's marginal. Big thumbs up for anyone to figure this new character is in the chapter is from the game! I didn't even come up with the name, the game did. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Friend**

"Robin? Robin!"

_Where did that silly girl go? Always wandering off to study herbs with her new medicine book._

Robin was always curious about learning more about the world and how everything operated. The medicinal book was acquired as a necessity to live in the forest as they were never able to visit a doctor.

"Mom I'm here! I found this leaf, if you heat it and apply to skin it'll reduce pain. So you don't need to always carry a poultice!"

"That's useful dear, but next time tell mother where you'll be playing next time so I won't get worried."

"I can't promise you that mother! I don't know where every plant is, so I'd have to explore the forest. If I knew I'd tell you."

The older woman was a tad annoyed by this response and instinctively let out a large sigh.

"Fine, how about a general direction and estimated return time?"

"Yes commander!" The girl saluted with a giggle.

The girl's mischief was contagious, so she grabbed her and tossed the child in the air.

"Alright, let's prepare for dinner and you can tell me what you've learned today from practice. Tomorrow I'm heading into town to gather some new books and items so you'll miss me for two nights."

Living in the forest was very convenient for them as it had many things to offer: food, water, shelter, medicinal herbs, and most importantly, privacy. After their escape from Plegia, even being in neutral territory, required extra precaution.

Even though the forest provided many necessities, it was essential to appear in town once in a while to seem friendly with the locals and gather items they couldn't produce on their own. Salt for curing, books for learning and survival, fabric and thread to name just a few. The child was never allowed to visit the town itself to eliminate any chance of being found out.

"Alright Robin, I should be back in the afternoon in two days. You will be alone for two nights. Please remember to feed the chickens, wash the cabin, oh and –"

"MOTHER JUST GO!"

"Alright alright, I was just worried! Good bye my love!"

_Phew! Finally !_

"Now let the fun begin!"

A rare opportunity to explore deeper into the forest than before and unrestricted to returning before sundown, Robin almost exploded from excitement. The idea was exhilarating. Her mother would never approve of an overnight trek, but if she doesn't know she'll be fine.

Pouring the chickens 2 days' worth of feed in a box feeder should last them well. Next was to finish packing and leaving a note of general time of arrival. Every survival tactic required to leave the second in command an itinerary and estimated end of battle. Sure Robin wasn't going into war, but it would be much safer to have her mother know where she was traveling if anything went wrong.

Locking everything up, she took out a compass and headed West through the forest. The trees grew taller as Robin went deeper inward, so tall and thick that they could even hide a village from the world within them.

_Wooosh wooooosh WISHHH_

A sharp gust of wind surged through part of the forest.

"That wasn't natural…it only went through a narrow section of trees?"

Turning towards the origin of the gust, she saw an older girl with white braids practicing wind magic on a lake. Tearing a piece of paper and tossing it in the air and slashing it with her hand, a large gust of wind formed. It was strong enough to pick up some water into a water spout of about 2 meters.

Mouth agape, there was another human she found in the forest and a magic user no less, Robin couldn't keep her voice.

"WHOA! You can practice magic too?!"

Startled, the girl steadied herself aiming a spell towards the intruder before studying that it was only a very young girl at the age of possibly 8 to 10. Possibly even younger by how her coat dragged on the ground.

"No one is supposed to know…"

"Wait! Don't worry, I'm able to use magic too."

At this moment, Robin bit her lip as she tore a page from a book to conjure up a small flame in her palm. The fire flickered and used the page as fuel.

"….Who are you? There is no one in my village who knows magic. It is thought to be evil and nothing good comes from it."

"Seriously? Me and my mom use magic all the time. Sometimes when I'm lazy I use it to light the fireplace. Though sometimes I almost made it too strong and burned down the cabin… Soooooo! Anyhow, nice to meet you!"

Sticking out her tiny hand towards the girl and donning her pearly whites.

"Uh….right. Do you always talk this much to strangers?"

"Hmmm….no and yes. No because I've never met another person before besides my mother. And yes because since you're the only stranger I know and if you think I talk a lot then it must be so."

"You're so strange." The girl tried to make out while holding in a laugh.

Robin still had her hand out that it made the situation more awkward.

"Uhm….uh….my name is Robin. I came from the East and live with my mother. We also have some chickens. My favorite is Henrietta a white hen, but when she gets naughty and plays pranks I call her Henry."

Finally giving in, the white haired girl shook Robin's hand and introduced herself.

"Inverse, is the name my parents gave me. I live in a village near here but this is my favorite place. I'm pretty old compared to you, my 18th is coming soon and it is custom to be sent out for marriage when that time comes. Until then, I spend most of my time here to practice."

"To practice? You just said you can't use magic in your village, do you plan on hiding like this for the rest of your life?"

"Tsk. You don't know me! I'm practicing…to defend myself. I don't want to live in my village anymore, there's more to life than just following orders. There must be more outside this forest."

"Inverse, how far have you traveled outside your village?"

"Nothing more than a day's travel. Specially as a female, we're highly prized as brides that potential suitors could bestow a family with title and wealth for a wife."

"Wait, but will you get to see your family again?"

"No. You release your last name and take up your husband's. Thus becoming property. You are not allowed to return."

"That's terrible! I don't want to be apart from my mother ever! Only death will bring us apart!"

Robin exclaims her undying love proudly while bravely posed at the edge of the lake.

"It is the way of my village and the role I must don in this awful play."

"Inverse stop! Everyone has the chance to change their fate and it all starts with resolve."

"I….can't….I can't disobey them."

"We're all born free Inverse. It's only you who ties yourself with invisible chains."

"…I must go."

"Wait…I'm sorr-."

Before Robin could finish, Inverse had already left the lake towards her village. Not wanting to hear anymore truth from the young girl who could barely wear a cloak.

* * *

Feeling guilty for hurting Inverse, Robin prepared camp by the lake hoping that they'd meet again the next day where she'll apologize. They've only just met and yet Robin felt like there were so similar somehow but so different at the same time.

The next day, Robin practiced her blade skills with some logs. It was important that both physical abilities were improved with magic. Stronger magic required higher stamina or else there would only be a limited amount of magic any user could do.

"Robin…I'm sorry for running off."

"AHHH WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!? I ALMOST CHOPPED YOUR ARM!"

"You would never be able to hurt me with those short limbs you call arms."

"Hmmph. Let's swim."

"What?"

"The best way to work out the body is to swim. It brings strength evenly through the body and it's hot today."

"But what about yesterday?"

"Ack! Inverse just shut up and get into the water!"

Robin shoves Inverse into the water and jumps right in after. Both the girls play until they were exhausted and huddled together around Robin's campfire while their clothes dried.

"That was so much fun. I didn't think having a friend would be so awesome!"

"A friend?"

"Yes. A friend."

It was an unfamiliar word to Inverse. She was much older and surrounded by more people, and yet this was the first time anyone has ever use this to describe her. It felt warm like the fire warming their bodies by the lake.

The white haired girl whispered her feelings.

"I want this moment to stay this way forever."

"Me too. Tomorrow I need to return home and we won't be able to meet every day by the lake anymore."

"…Robin…"

"Yes?"

"What if I ran away and lived with you?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"Talk to your family first. I don't want you to regret leaving your home. And you can't use me as an excuse to run away from your problems."

"Again with the talk. As if you're high and mighty and knows what's right!"

"Inverse! I'll never abandon you. But I know my mom would be sad if I left her without a reason."

Unable to come up with a response. Inverse stood up, dressed, and slowly made her way home thinking about what her village would do to her for disobeying her fate.

* * *

Putting out the embers of last night's campfire. Robin wondered what she should do for her friend. There's no way they could end their friendship like that!

Determined, the girl made way towards the direction of Inverse's village.

"No I won't! There's a whole world out there I want to see!"

"Hush girl, you can see as much of the world you want with your husband. We need the money from the marriage."

_The village must be close by!_

"Mom! Please tell him that there are other ways to get money. I can work, make things with the skills you've taught me and sell them. Won't that be enough Father?"

"Fool! There's no way labor would fetch us enough compared to a titled husband."

The man raised his hand aiming for his daughter when something snapped in her. Right before the hit, Inverse pushed him back and ignited his fiber tunic on fire.

"I will decide how I'll live and I won't apologize for chasing my own happiness. Mother, please know that I love you."

An elderly woman stood by the door of her home, clutching her chest as if her heart was in pain. Her only child was leaving them, but staying with them would only bring more harm. The father rolled around on the ground and passed out from the pain.

Robin still hiding in the edge of the forest witnessed the whole event. Too scared to get involved with people she didn't know, and even more, people who were important to her friend. The tiny girl called out to her one and only companion.

"Robin?"

Running frantically to the voice she stumbled and cried into Robin's arms.

"I…I…hurt…"

_Shhh shhh_

Robin begins to hum a lullaby her mother taught her. The sad but sweet farewell song. The girls walked together hands linked with nothing but a lullaby and soft whimpers exchanged.


	5. Chapter 4 - Paradise Lost

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry since my last update! Been so busy with a new job. Today makes it a full whole week! LOL I am now a typical OFFICE LADY. Now to watch every anime with office themes and actually "_GET IT_".**

**Anyhow, to reward your wait for this chapter it's much longer and filled with events. You're probably gonna hate me at the end. BUT AH IT AH REALLY ARGHHH ... I CAN'T SAY. Stay tuned for next week.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Paradise Lost**

The sun burned the sky a deep shade of red as it slowly descended in the West. It was almost nightfall and it was still too cold to stay out at night without preparations.

Robin's mother returned to the cabin at noon and read the letter her daughter left for her. Annoyed initially by her rebellious act of exploring deep in the forest against her request, she trusted the girl would return as promised as she always would. But this time it was hours past the peak of day. Something must be wrong.

Fearing for the worst, the woman prepared a lamp to take into the woods and search for her child when she heard strangers nearby.

_Crack Crack_

Twigs breaking under foot. Softly yet steadily. Too light to be a grown man. But too many to be a single child.

"Calm down, maybe she found a stray wolf again and is trying to make a new pet. "

_Crack Crack_

A little girl's voice chimed through the darkness.

"Inverse, our cabin isn't really that big but you can share my bed with me. You'll love mother's knit blankets, it's made of rabbit fur we gather after our hunt."

"Thank you. I- I- I'll do my best but would she really accept me? I'm a stranger. A stranger abandoned by her own parents…"

"You're my friend! Don't say that! They didn't abandon you, more like you left them to go on an adventure. Yes! To explore the world and unfound lands, and to lead an entire nation that adore you and your powerful magic."

"You're crazy. But I like it."

Both the girls burst out laughing finally after hours of silence of barely saying anything to each other after leaving Inverse's home.

"Robin…"

"…Mother?!"

"I've been worried sick looking for you, it's night already and you promised you would come home before the sun begins to set."

"I'm so sorry mother, so many things happened. I don't know how to explain it to you. I just – "

"_Shhh shhh_, dear, you can explain everything over some stew and fresh rolls of bread. Your explanation would be more believable if your witness could help fill in the blanks as well."

Both girls had their jaws dropped to the ground.

No one expected for the mother to easily accept a stranger into their home for the first time, but that night their family gained another daughter.

* * *

Two years have passed for the happy trio in the forest. Robin and her mother were able to teach Inverse the basics to magic and how to understand the properties between dark and light magic. Light magic is able to heal and use many natural elements of the earth, while dark magic focused on destruction and elements of the body. Not everyone can use both types, as dark magic requires a person who was comfortable in either harming one's self or another person and a soul who has been depraved.

Robin herself could not use dark magic even though she was very skilled in magic itself. The reason was that she was raised sheltered by her mother. Never having to worry about starving or any danger, sure sometimes she may be lonely but her personality made her enjoy the peacefulness of being alone and exploring the world by herself.

Mother, on the other hand, had suffered many wars and bloodshed before using blood magic to turn the tide in battle. However, to avoid teaching her daughter any practices popular with the Grimleal, they only used blades and light magic.

Inverse's quick learning curve for the lessons were amazing, it was as if she was a diamond in the rough who only needed to be found. Due to her depravity of being abused by her parents it was a concern if she would practice the dark arts. Inverse would certainly be powerful and fearsome with her background, but as long as she herself didn't teach the girl everyone should be safe enough.

The two daughters practice their control of magic flames, trying new tricks to improve heat and effectiveness of the flames.

"Robin, if you control the flame into a tiny whirl like a tornado it becomes hotter and the faster you spin the more control of the flames you get." Proudly said by the white haired daughter.

"Whoa! That's amazing. But won't it burn out faster?"

"Hmm, I think the tighter you make the center of the whirl the longer it lasts. Something about the hot current keeps it together longer."

The two discuss over magic and science, and how the two subjects can intertwine with each other.

"Girls, keep whirling those mini fire starters and we're going to live in a desert instead of a forest."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Inverse, I know you've decided to join our family but do you ever wonder about traveling the world like you've always dreamed of?"

"I do, but I can't leave my family here. I've never had a real family before and this is the closest I've ever experienced. I'm finally happy. Dreams are one thing, but what's the point when you have no one to share it with?"

Smiling at the sweet answer.

"No matter where you go, we'll always be family."

"I have an idea Mother."

Rushing over to the older woman carrying baskets of edible herbs and plants from the forest.

"Let's travel together and see more of the world. There must be more to learn and see out there than here!"

"Robin…we've always been so safe here and there's nothing wrong with the forest is there?"

"But here we have limits, it's almost no different from a cage mother. We read all these books about scholars traveling for greater knowledge and skill. Men fighting battles for land with riches and greatness. But here we are gathering herbs and practicing magic. Isn't there more?"

_Sigh…I knew this day would come sometime. A child's curiosity is not to be underestimated._

"Dear, I'm not sure we're ready to travel yet. You're still a child who hasn't even met puberty, yet you wish to scour the globe looking for mythical swords and tomes."

"Hey! Just because this body isn't like Inverse's doesn't mean it's a reason to stay. We've been learning how to live in the wild for our whole lives. And we know enough to make BEAR JERKY."

Her mother watches as the girl snickers sheepishly. Knowing how much she was the only one in the household to enjoy the taste of game.

"BEAR JERKY MOTHERRRR!"

She bounces around with the basket of herbs on her head while the remaining ladies watched the fool.

No longer able to stand against her "deprived" child, the former tactician of Plegia responded with a practical answer.

"Let's begin with baby steps. You can begin exploring the town when I usually make my runs for supplies. To make it up, both of you can carry the medicine and furs we've made to sell in town and each will have some gold to spend on whatever silly item."

"…."

"…"

Both girls were speechless.

"I'll take it as a yes?" She says these words while backing away from the impending –

"YES! OF COURSE YES!"

Screaming and dancing frantically with no end to their madness.

* * *

"Whoa, so this is a town."

"Yes, my real mother back in the days would take me into town during holidays to buy sugar. You can use sugar to make sweets.

"Sweets?"

"Like cakes, candies, and cookies."

"…uhhh…."

"Wow, did your mother really never make you sweets? I mean my family can be cruel, but no sweets?"

"Oh come on, we have apples and berries! They're "sweet" right?"

"Not the same. Now I know what to do with the gold, we're going to the bakery to buy some."

"That's a plan!"

They aided the mother in selling the furs and making medicinal delivers throughout the town all while searching for the best bakery they could find.

Most shops close after the sun begins to make its descent in the sky. Frantically searching for the perfect shop, Robin was able to spot an adorably decorated shop with intricate decorum. Just outside of the shop was a sign titled "Sticky Fingers".

"That's a weird name for a shop isn't it?"

"Not really." Said a boy from behind the two girls.

"Excuse...me. Who are _you?_"

"Heh, no one really. Just a guy that loves his sugar."

A teenage red headed boy smirked and impressed by his own remark.

The white haired woman replied coolly, "Well excuse us then _no one_ while we mind our own business."

"Sure sure. I'll move along while you girls go on ahead."

Suspicious by his strange actions, Robin put it off as some kind of "normal" act how townsfolk behave and pulled Inverse into the shop.

They managed to fill a whole basket full of goods when Robin realized her bag of gold from her mother was missing!

"What the, how?! It was in my coat pocket the whole time, how is it gone?"

"That thief! It must've been that boy from earlier."

Inverse managed to pay for half of the goods in which the owner felt bad and offered the whole basket to the girls regardless of the missing difference.

"It's not so often an old man Hubba gets to see such beautiful ladies everyday. This is on me, so that you may share with your loved ones."

"Thank you sir!"

"Gods if I see him again I'll make sure he pays. No one steals from us!"

"Technically it was just my half."

"Robin, by now you should know whatever we have it both of ours. We're in this together, there's no difference between you and me."

"Heh, I guess you're right. Nothing like sisters forever right?"

"Yes. Forever."

They tapped their sweet rolls together before taking a large satisfying bite.

Sitting on the edge of a stone paved bridge over looking a gentle stream that passes through the town. The girls recollect their day and try to ingrain the image into memory.

"That was…amazing."

"Yeah…. it reminds me of my mother…during the good times."

"You really miss her huh?"

"Sometimes. I miss the times when it was just she and I; we would do so many things together without worrying about how we look. When father was around it was always about my value as a bride. Obviously eating too many sweets wouldn't be good and lazing in a meadow during an afternoon."

"She did those things?"

"That was her true self when he wasn't around. They only got married because he had land to his name while my mother had not even a family after the war."

"War?"

"The Plegian and Ylissean war, my grandparents were soldiers but they didn't make it back."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Not like I've never known them. Silly, you're feeling bad for me and you've only got your mom."

"…You're right, but she's more than I ever need and I can't ever ask for more."

"_Hmph!_ One day you're going to meet so many friends than you ever could imagine."

Feeling a little jealous by the charming girl, Inverse gave a little pout.

"As many friends I'll make in the future, I'll never forget the first friend I made in the forest by the lake. Practicing her magic with only troubles in her brain."

"From now on, I live only for you. And as you may have noticed, I'm the fiercely loyal type. I care not for any of the other pitiful creatures of this world. Only you. I would never forgive you for leaving by choice. I would chase you to the very hells!"

The two girls hugged each other sharing their love as best friends. Although much different in age, they truly loved each other as a family.

"Ah, there you girls were. It's time to return home, the night will come by soon in two hours so we should hurry."

Splitting the baskets and sacks the older woman carried meant for supplying their cabin, they began to make way out of the town. An ornate carriage followed by a wagon with what seemed to be barrels of wine and crates of goods aiming for the village towards them. It is always dangerous to travel with uncovered goods as bandits and thieves would be tempted by such bounty. The courier must be an amateur or very proud. Either way, an idiot.

Feeling a chill of trouble, the mother whispered to the girls to hurry and hide. Both the girls decided to duck under the bridge where it was out of sight yet easy to escape. The mother calmly walked towards the driver and asked why the carriage wasn't covered, as thieves are popular in this area.

"Ma'am, I'm just in charge 'ere drivin'. The man in the carriage is some feller who's courier to a lord. Apparently 'tis custom to pay wealth to a family for a bride. He keeps it uncovered so when we drive through town, all the families know what we're in business for."

"Human trafficking?!"

"Ma'am, the girls get education, a roof, and three meals a day. The bloke just has problems on his own finding a woman who's alright with his Grimleal club or somethin' like that."

As soon as she heard the name of the cult, her body went pale as if all the air in her body escaped. How are they here? This is a neutral town; they're trying to marry in new believers now?

"Ma'am you alright?"

"Yes I'm f—"

Before finishing her line a pack of bandits appeared from behind the forest making advancements towards the wagon. They've been trailing the caravan for some time now and such cargo would bring sweet gold.

The red headed boy from before appeared with the group.

"Inverse! It's that boy from before! The one that took my gold, now he's going to attack the caravan and my mom."

"There's no way he'll attack her, compared to the brutes next to him it looks like he has some other purpose."

The driver's horse went wild with the commotion and began to kick in the air stomping and becoming frantic. Caught off guard, the older woman tripped backwards towards down the hill to where the girls were.

Sensing her mother in danger, Robin lunged forward to stop her from falling further while Inverse rushed past them and towards the Bandits staring specifically towards the red headed boy.

"You would dare steal from me? How insulting. How dare you make me look as green as these other fools…But don't worry. I'll make this just as unpleasant for you…"

"Heh, sure thing cup cake."

Inverse charges a large area of arc thunder shocking all of the large bandits but missing the agile boy.

_Tch! How did I miss?!_

"Too bad sweet heart but that won't stop me from completing my mission. Once this last heist is over I'm finally free!"

"What?…"

"A swift whip of his head band wrapped around Inverse's wrists tying them up from allowing her to use any magic."

"Hey! Just what are you doing?"

"It's not my thing to hurt anyone. Those guys sure, but I'll only destroy a tray of sweets not lives."

"Mppphf! Ack I'll get you for this!"

The boy jumps on the wagon and shoves the driver off.

"No hard feelings, just taking some goods with me. And don't worry miss. The gold I got from earlier bought me a ton of snacks. That's 2-0 right now, you got some catching up to do."

_Snap_ goes the whip as the thief heads out with the goods.

"What's all the ruckus out here? Where are all my goods?! How am I going to find a bride now? Hmm…?"

The courier had finally come out of the carriage to inspect his cargo but instead he sees a young woman bound by the wrists while surrounded by immobilized bandits. While this happened, Robin's mother quickly hid herself and her daughter under the bridge to be avoid being seen by the courier.

"Mother, we need to do something!"

"No, we can't we can't let him see us."

"But why?! She's left all alone there. This isn't good!"

"Robin, shhhh listen to me. This is important. We. Can't. Let. Them. See. Us."

This was the most serious and scared expression Robin has ever seen her mother before. There must be a reason why neither of them could go near Inverse.

"Well what is this? A woman of age who took out an entire troupe of bandits and conveniently bounded for me? This would make it easier for me to take you back to my master. As I can't return empty handed with no cargo and maiden."

"…?! No! What? NO! ROBIN! ROBIN WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Mother! I need to go out there and help her! She's our family, we need to go out there.!"

Before Robin could run out from under the bridge, the older woman took out a damp cloth and placed it gently on Robin's face. Slowly allowing the girl to pass out. The courier grabbed Inverse and shoved her into the carriage while locking the door from the outside and grabbing a seat next to the driver.

"If she's able to knock out an entire group of grown men, who knows what she'd do to me. I'll stay out here with you."

The night began to fall as the carriage began its voyage away from the town and a silhouette of a woman carrying a child through the forest.


	6. Chapter 5 - Alone

**Author's Notes : Thank you for continuing to read BYS!**

**Been out brainstorming how to best tie everything together for the next few chapters and make sure everyone wasn't too OOC. It's always important to me, as someone writing FanFic to an awesome subject that characters stay as true as possible. ^^;**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Alone**

_Why is this happening to me? What have I done?_

Caught by a nobleman's courier, Inverse was trapped inside a carriage making way towards a rich Plegian household who's only plan was to find a wife to most likely bear an heir for him.

This scenario was not unfamiliar to her, as her own family had raised her for this sole purpose before she ran away with Robin. During difficult times and an age where one meets mortality higher than adulthood, it was priority for high standing families to secure their lineage. At the age of 20, many would consider her old for a bride but instead her body had grown much more prominent and beautiful of that of a fine woman than anyone of her own age.

_Tch, even if these pigs look at me as a fine trophy I shouldn't be treated and tossed around like some livestock._

Inverse looked out her small glass window to deduce her current location and estimate the general direction of travel. It seemed as if they were headed towards the border between Plegia and Ylisse. These borders were usually occupied by noblemen who proclaimed themselves as "ambassadors" of a country feigning neutrality for some sort of easy lifestyle.

Traveling in a carriage West of the village with two horses in one day would mean it would take roughly 3 days on foot to return back to the cabin. Hopefully Robin and her mother would be there or finding a way to get to her.

_I can't blame them for not attacking the courier. Robin's mother did what was natural, saving her own child as priority. I went ahead too far to fight the barbarians and they're way too good natured to kill…but I wonder if they tried to save me?_

Shaking her head at the thought of doubting her "family's" loyalty, she believed that to restore peace in her life again was to sneak out of this situation and return to their home.

_Kshh Kshh_

The carriage halted at what seemed to be their final stop. The door opened and the one who opened was not the courier but a man of his late 50's wearing an ornate robe.

Analyzing the man, he didn't seem like a threat making this moment the perfect time to dash out of the carriage. But before she stepped out the man spoke in the most unnerving voice she had ever witnessed.

"You are a guest to milord today. Not only as his potential bride but also as someone of interest to one of his most important acquaintances. You are not to embarrass any of them per my advice, shall you be most punished for your crimes."

"I'm not scared of _you_!" Inverse spat at the man.

"I'm not the one to be afraid of. It's milord that you should be worried about."

Understanding the position she was in, Inverse was forced to comply to his warning. Even if she ran now, a troop of horses and hounds would quickly find her right away if they knew she tried making a run for it. She would have to escape while no one was aware in order to make use of the time and location.

Breathing deeply to bring herself into composure, Inverse stepped for the first time in her life, on soil outside the region she was born and raised in. Compared with the forests and lakes she's more familiar with - this land was dry with plains. Towards the horizon she could only see rows of wheat and crops of farmers on the lord's land instead of thick trees.

The lord must be of minor standing in comparison with other nobles as it doesn't look like he gains much wealth with the type of land he owns. But why does he have so much power to have such staff and guests?

Following the escort into the mansion which made itself look more of a modest fortress with its smooth stone walls and narrow windows. The home wasn't at all elegant or overly decorated, it anything, everything inside was practical and secluded. It was if the owner preferred to be a hermit needing only the necessities and nothing more. Puzzled by the contradicting image of a modest yet powerful noble, Inverse was stopped in front of a large door.

"You are to report ready in two hours in which I will come and fetch you. From there I will take you to the parlor to meet with the milord and the guests and supper will be served. Please follow directions and trust the maids awaiting you inside."

After saying all this, the escort turned away and began his return to his master.

"We've entered the building from the South side and went up through three flights of stairs. Headed West and therefore my room and position should be on the farthest South West corner of the mansion. Perfect."

Smirking at the realization that her room faces the front of the mansion, allowing her to view the drive way for any guests that would either arrive or leave made it perfect for planning an escape. If she were facing the rear or any other way, it would be difficult to predict the timing. The only issue here would be the fact she was on the third floor, as escaping from the front facing window would be too easy to be detected. She could only use this as an opportunity to time her escape.

Readying herself for what to expect, Inverse entered the room where she met maids prepared with a bath and garments. Startled that there were people trained with the task of bathing and clothing her; she glared dangerously at the two meekly maids.

"W-w-we….were to help you with the bath and dress for the evening. They told us you were a maiden from town so you probably aren't used to such dresses."

"I can handle a troupe of bandits and burn down a house easily if I wanted. What does a dress have that they don't?"

"This was an instruction of our master. W-w-we don't mean to insult you."

Furrowing her brows and taking a deep sigh.

"I don't care what your master says but I can handle myself. Stand on the other side of the panel so that I can bathe. I'll let you know when I'm done and you can do what you want with the dress."

Cleaning her body from the day's journey and battle with the bandits of yesterday's evening, the hot bathe relaxed her joints and brought some comfort. Only a fool would turn down a hot bath, kidnapped or not. Laughing at the situation, she realized that even if she was a victim everyone at the mansion feared her either because of their master or because she may be a potential mistress of the property.

True, they did steal her away and against her will. But everyone obeyed her commands to a degree and the only instructions given to her thus far were to protect her. Their master may be interesting and if anything, perhaps Inverse could manipulate him to her benefit before returning to Robin.

At this moment Inverse stood up from her bath determined and finally regaining all confidence again.

"I'm ready, prepare me so that I can once and for all meet your master!"

* * *

Down in the parlor, the lord of the land and his guest were discussing the current politics of Plegia.

"That damn Gangrel, we finally managed to have a break from all the war and now he's commanding for everyone to increase their populations of capable men for the next one. Although I'm a bachelor, I've never had problems living alone but even I'm expected to have an heir to command this area's next set of recruits?"

"Heh, my friend, you need an heir either way to continue your power. But just make sure you control your wife and child. I'm still searching for mine. Damn them!"

"I'm sorry Validar for your missing family. But couldn't you just have another?"

"Not possible, we learned that if there is already a living vessel capable of Grima there couldn't be a second living born in the same time line. So if my child was the vessel, even if I had another it would be for null as long as they're still breathing."

"What did Gangrel say when you requested for his help?"

"He doesn't believe in Grima! All he wants is bloodshed against Ylisse, which is basically the only thing keeping him in power as the Mad King of Plegia."

The parlor door opened and the woman who greeted them silenced the room.

Inverse was no longer wearing her simple clothes; instead she's wearing a rich dark dress which accentuated her curves and tall stature. Because the seamstress did not anticipate such body proportions of the potential mistress, large slits on the sides and down the middle were improvised to fit Inverse properly. Long tassels of deep imperial violet hung from her shoulders to the ground. The outfit would've been to risqué for anyone else but this woman perfected the look with her dominating glare and intimidating aura.

The escort stood beside her and announced that she was the woman found in town yesterday who protected the courier with her magic against a troupe. And to Inverse, the men in the room were his lordship and honored guest Validar.

Analyzing both men, she confidently let out a seductive single line.

"Do I look ravishing, or do you just stare a lot?"


	7. Chapter 6 - Adaptation

**Author's Notes :**

**Hello lovely readers! In case anyone is a little confused, Inverse is about 20 and Robin should be 10. It's a little strange how smart Robin is for her age but if anyone has hung out with kids nowadays specially the clever ones, you just know they're very capable of holding serious and honest conversations as well specially when it comes to family and friends.**

**Well let's go back to where we left off at Inverse's first dinner party!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Adaptation**

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

The three attendants to the small dinner affair made way to the dining hall, made way too large for the current guest list. The Master sat and the end of the table, whilst a fireplace burned furiously behind him. Inverse sat on the other end in front of the working grandfather clock, mercilessly reminding her the tension in the room and the passing time she's been away from Robin.

She watched as the two men speak to each other about unknown subjects. It could be politics, wealth, schemes, or even about her as the landlord couldn't take his eyes off her. His stare held no danger or malice towards her, instead a gleam of curiosity. Like a beast only described in lore and never witnessed.

"Ahem!" coughed loudly by Validar. "As I was saying while you ignored me to study your new toy. At the rate Gangrel is conducting his business we need a better liaison between his insane ideas and our plans. He obviously doesn't listen to us, and at the rate he's going we're going to be wiped out by his hands!"

"My friend. Validar, the reason I'm staring at her is because I think I've found just the person."

"HER? You've only just met her and you want _HER?_ Are you mad?"

"I know a gem when I see one, my men gathered she could also handle magic that's just as powerful as her looks."

"Hah! As if she'd be of any use. She only vaguely looks Plegian but she's been raised in this neutral territory. Do you think she could even do any damaging magic? Ylisse is only good for their Light magic, all about their creation elements blah!"

"Validar, the way she speaks and moves across the room, she has it in her. The inner flame hungry and ready to destroy her enemies and their entire existence. I'm actually quite surprised we're not in horrible pain right now."

Inverse glared at the two men, clearly annoyed that their conversation was about her and no longer at a volume where she couldn't easily eavesdrop.

_How rude! It's as if I'm in a glass jar examined by a collector. I could have them dead right now! But I would be a fool to attack someone I'm not even sure about their power yet. Only fools rush into a fight without knowledge of their enemy._

As footmen cleared the tables of uneaten food and dirtied plates, everyone was excused from the room. As escort came towards Inverse to take her back to her room when the master held up his hand to stop the man in his course.

"I'll escort the lady to her room for the night. No need to worry."

"Thank you sir."

Smirking at how all the servants in the manor respected the man so carefully. "Are all your servants this way to you?"

"Yes, why would you say that? Is there any other way?"

"I've never seen a person so obedient. By either fear or caution, I can't tell."

"It's respect."

Puzzled by his answer. How can servants look at their master with respect? How can humans willingly follow someone else out of _respect?_

"I care for the land, more or less, that house their families and provide safety and employment which is difficult to find nowadays. They do small tasks, like polish the silverware and fold the linens. And I provide them a fair wage to live life how as they wish without any concern or judgment."

"Ah, so they respect you as a provider not as a man."

"I could care less if they thought of me as a man or as a person, but as long as they respect me as their master then I am content. They are my servants, not my friends. Though to have good staff, one must treat them well as they are the ones that control the food I eat and the cleanliness of my small cloths."

Chuckling at his own jest, the man covered his mouth with a handkerchief slightly to muffle a cough. He didn't seem ill to Inverse, but he wasn't as strong as the average person either.

"Ah, I'm sorry for that. Let us bid goodnight to Validar and I'll escort you to your room. Thank you for your presence tonight, it was a most welcomed sight to have such a beautiful woman in our company."

Validar turned towards the two with a large grin and suspicious eyes.

"Well well well, I see you two are getting to know each other nicely. Don't worry about little ol' me I'll just be in the library studying some maps for villages to expand to."

Before anyone could respond, the guest quickly turned and waved a dramatic hand bidding farewell.

"He's always been a little strange but you'll be surprised, he's a brilliant sorcerer. But as they say, the line between genius and insanity is very thin."

The two walked together up the stairs towards Inverse's quarters. Before turning towards the hall Inverse had to ask this strange man a question that had been nagging her mind.

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Of all the people to take in, why me?"

"I'm not the person who found you in town. My messenger did, though I am glad he did so."

"But of all the people to welcome in your presence and your guest's you chose me. And why aren't you like other men they speak of in town? Old dastards eager to wed a young virgin bride to have their way at?"

At the last line the man nearly choked himself while staring back at her with bewildered eyes.

"What on earth do the common folk talk about these days?! I've been required to have a female head in this estate as a royal request by the ruler of Plegia. Of course we are a neutral land between Ylisse and Plegia, but I have much closer ties to Plegia and therefore follow more rules to stay in good graces. To live life as neutral and happy as possible, it's important to protect my status and the land the people I watch over are safe and happy as well. Should either Ylisse or Plegia have issues, I'll have blood on my hands."

"So you don't intend to do anything with me?"

"Are you upset that I have none?"

"I'll find it strange of a man to not have any, but not upset."

"You're a natural flirt, you know that? A succubus if I've ever known one in the making!"

Both laughed at the accusations. This was the first time Inverse ever had a conversation with a man before. He was much older and was handsome for his age, though she had no interests in him as a man, her curiosity was for more knowledge of her captor.

"Well I'll let you go here, further down this hall is your room as well as the quarters for all the females so I will not follow. If you ever need me ask a servant and I'll come by. But for now I'll retire to my chambers. Good night Inverse."

The master of the manor turned around and headed towards the opposite side of the hallway. It seems as if the manor was split in half between female and male living quarters. Different and unnecessary formalities of the rich she presumed.

In the village, in even the largest of homes, several families would share one bedroom together regardless of gender. But then again, those were families; here she was a complete stranger living with several other strangers. It would make sense, as well as providing a sense of security to have such things handled this way.

* * *

At the break of dawn the sun shown flooded through her windows, illuminating the room instantly. Inverse, already accustomed to waking early from their lifestyle in the forest, was already dressed for the day. Dressing was simple and modest with items found in her wardrobe. Every item was made with the finest linens and embroidery but nothing was too gaudy.

She wore a long deep maroon dress with a belt further emphasizing her curves. Satisfied with her look without the help of any silly maids, Inverse opened the doors of her room with curiosity to explore more of the mansion. If she was to stay here a bit longer, she might as well try and understand what her Master owned.

Wildly amused by the eccentricities of every room from one filled with various terrariums of plants of vibrant colors and species, to ones filled with skeletons of animals and small wyverns. Inverse continued further in the first floor where she discovered the library. In the library was the dinner guest from last night sleeping with a grimoire on his lap.

Trying not to disturb the guest, she quietly paced the room looking at the collections the Master gathered. Tactical and battle plans, historical records of Ylisse and Plegia, and…

Tracing the spines of the books on the shelf with her fingers she found a shelf on skills and spells. Unlike the spells she learned in the cabins utilizing fire and wind these were very different.

"Nosferatu…?"

"It's a skill where you steal your enemy's health to restore your own. It's incredibly efficient and taking down the enemy while preparing you for the next one."

"?!"

"Don't worry girl, I wasn't staring at you for long. But I am interested in your skills as a dark mage."

"A dark mage? I thought there was only one kind of mage as magic is just magic isn't it?"

"Not all mages can use dark magic. Only those who have fallen to depravity at one point in their lives."

Validar stretched his arms above his head and stroked his beard to a neat point.

"I'm not going to assume anything as I've only met you yesterday. But any woman who carries that much confidence in a room with me and your Master must've dealt with things herself that make us seem harmless."

"Ha…..hah…HAHAH! Yes, you're right. Both of you don't scare me but instead I am interested as to who you both are on this chess board you've both placed me on."

"Don't worry Inverse, all I want to know is your full potential. Him on the other hand is a lonely fool who uses the excuse of his duties to Gangrel to find a companion. Haven't you seen the rooms in this prison? He likes to collects things and puts them on display. Never letting them free or reach their real limits in life."

"What are you getting at Validar?"

This was the first time she was hearing Validar ever speak seriously with her, and even though he was a guest to the mansion he had the confidence to speak ill of the owner."

"You're never going to leave this place. Abandon any dream of traveling the world or whatever village you've ever came from."

"….?!"

"I'll make a deal with you, show me how well you can pick up dark magic and I'll free you."

_Knock knock_

All eyes turned to the doorway where Master stood leaning on his cane and a dangerous glare at Validar.

"As soon as you see something shiny of mine, you're already planning on robbing me blind?"

"Oh don't be cruel my friend. I'm just giving her some options as a young fearsome woman as her has bigger agendas than being your playmate!"

"That's not for you to decide."

"Both of you, stop!" Not able to withstand any longer the tension between two fools fighting over her freedom, Inverse shouted and accidentally dug her nails deep into the wooden table with her anger.

"I am sorry Inverse for upsetting you. Please take an escort with you to stroll through the gardens to calm your nerves while I have the chef prepare a separate breakfast for you in the garden gazebo."

Validar smirked and stood up from his chair to stroll across the room.

"I'll freshen up but I'll see everyone for dinner. I have some business to do."

"Validar, don't worry about dinner. I believe it's time for you to prepare for your return to Plegia as I've notified the Grimleal your search for your daughter and wife were a failure here."

"How _DARE_ you?!" snarled Validar as he threw a vase at the speaker and storming out of the room.

Collapsing down onto a sofa the Master covered his face as he realized what he has just done.


	8. Chapter 7 - Choices

**Author's Notes : **

**Hello everyone! For those curious if other FE:A would be included in this story, the answer is "Yes!". I loved every character from FE:A and will definitely be including them as I go along. For me it's a little early to be mentioning everyone so I hope you'll bear with me once your favorite character arrives.  
**

**I enjoyed this chapter even though it's a bit huge (x_X) because FE:A is one of the only games to have antagonists without a truly "purely evil" persona. They were not evil because they just are, instead there was a build up and makes them much more complex and interesting.**

**Curious side note, who's your favorite character and why?**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Choices**

Inverse strolled through the gardens that took place behind the mansion. For a modest minor noble, the land was well provided and expansive. Over a small lake via bridge, she found a circular stone temple with steps overlooking the rolling hills and plains of wheat.

Sitting at the steps, she thought more about the situation she was in and about the conversation earlier. Was she really a caged bird in this mansion?

Sighing deeply, she slowly lowered her body onto the cool marble ground and raised a hand above her face. Wiggling her fingers, she summoned up small dark clouds and swirled them through her fingers.

_Swishh swish_

Her power was becoming more mature with her age and easier to control after the months of training with Robin. Magic apparently was relative to both the mental and physical development within a person.

Being able to feel freedom away from her birth family and working everyday in the forest led her to now summon her magic whenever she wanted, although weak and useless without a tome. Stronger skills that require a tome are long and sensitive to magical instructions. The magic swirls in her hands right now were more of a cheap parlor trick.

"M'lady, please excuse my Master this morning…"

"AH! Where did you come from?!"

"I am my Master's escort and I was instructed to stay with you, as you are unfamiliar with the grounds."

"You mean, to watch me not leave this place…"

"You say so with such anger, why is that?"

"What do you mean _why?_ Aren't I just a human mockingbird kept in a cage here to sing for her master?"

"You're an honored guest that he admires. Surely you don't think of yourself as a victim."

"Pfft! I was kidnapped and _brought_ here."

"You are a free woman in the eyes of my Master. If you truly wished and believe you would be happier returned to your home you can speak with him. But he is a good man to us, looking out for the land we live, a place to work, and even our health."

"Health?"

"He is the type to get sick easily. Because of so, he shuts himself in the mansion and studies medicine. The plants he keeps inside are medicinal and sensitive to the tropical weather. He explains, though I don't understand, plants living in the glass jars imitate the weather of the tropics."

"Wait, so those plants aren't just for display?"

"He _needs_ them. If there was something Master does not need, he would not keep. Same goes for you. He realized that a person could only live so far without a true companion."

At that last line, it struck Inverse like a bolt of lightning. It was how she felt before meeting Robin. All her life it was about surviving, but it was not living. Days were flowing into the next one, but never remembering anything significant in her life. The Master must've been just focused on surviving in his own glass jar he made for himself but never experiencing more.

"I'll give him a try."

"Excuse me?"

"Since I'm here, there's no harm in staying here and learning what I can from him."

The escort smiled with a small tear.

"Thank you. He would be grateful."

Returning back to the mansion to explore the library some more, Inverse caught Validar leaving a letter for the owner on a desk.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I have matters to attend to in Plegia. I may not look like it, but I am the head of the Grimleal. In times like these where we are nothing more than a desert country, people need faith to keep them going."

"And you provide this?"

"I don't provide faith. They find it themselves. What I do give is a system and order, or we'll have chaos in our hands. There's nothing worse than idiots calling themselves messengers of gods, like that former Ylisse king."

Remembering the old king of Ylisse, Inverse couldn't agree more. The former king was a crazy man conscripting any man and woman capable of fighting into a senseless war with Plegia. The desert country did not instigate any harm towards Ylisse but believed in a different divine dragon. That was apparently enough to kill for.

Her grandfather and grandmother had to join the war as soldiers, leaving behind her mother to marry her abusive father hoping for the best. Thus losing their land, home, title, and eventually the daughter they had raised into the empty shell that was today after their death.

"I'll leave you to the hermit of this manor. But think about what I've said earlier, I believe it's destiny that we've met and it won't be our last."

Validar left the library, but before he did he dropped a small envelope into Inverse's hands.

Puzzled by the mystery that was Validar as someone dangerous or helpful, she had a difficult time deciphering this man. Sitting down in a chair she carefully opened the letter.

_"If you ever need me for anything, have a messenger deliver to this address and I will provide you with what you need."_

"?!"

_How can this man trust me, what does he see? He trusts me more than I trust him, and yet he'll do all this. What is wrong with everyone?!_

Frustrated and feeling uncomfortable with these new feelings of being trusted and read by others, she retreated back to her room with a history book of Plegia.

* * *

Several weeks have passed since Inverse had been living with the Master. He taught her many subjects ranging from history, sciences, and the medicinal plants he had been curating for his illness.

He apparently had an illness that prevented his blood to clot should he be harmed. This was a hereditary disease that affected most of the men of his family; he learned that the demise of his line was due to their practice of marriage within family branches. To counter this from continuing, marriage is to be with someone outside or with no heir at all.

Inverse learned to help prepare the plants into powder to be packaged in small envelopes and used in tonics. The developments so far were medicine not for curing his disease but to help clotting and pain associated. Extra envelopes were sent to farmers or servants he watched over to make their lives easier.

Admiring the skills she'd learned from the Master, she appreciated the knowledge used to aid others.

"I understand why people call you a hermit."

"Hmm?" Looking over his book towards the olive skinned woman.

"You stay in all day in this bubble. People will get the wrong impression and think that you hate the outside world you know."

"They're not entirely wrong."

"Oh?"

"It's dangerous out there. Everyone has some reason to hurt one another without much thought. Be it wealth, power, or belief. It's not for me."

"But the world could be beautiful too! You're just looking at the darkness."

"Inverse, we're just borne in the wrong era then. The world out there is still full of blood. It's just a matter of whose."

Annoyed by his stubbornness, Inverse gave a loud "hmmph!" and left the room, retreating back to her quarters.

_I know how I can believe me! No one here would defy his orders, but I know how to get some outside help._

Inverse began writing to Validar for help in getting the Master to the village, to see some of the positives of the world outside. She sent a messenger to deliver the envelope which was responded days later with a luxurious carriage to take her wherever she wanted.

_Perfect, he can't deny me if I surprise him with this!_

Running inside the manor, she approaches the ever studious master measuring leaf sizes of his various plants.

"Master, would you like to take a stroll outside with me?"

"If it pleases you of course I will."

"I have a favor of you."

"Hmm?"

"Today is my birthday, November 3rd. And all I ask of you is to do as I wish for just today."

Stopping in his tracks, he eyed carefully at this woman. She had something devious up her sleeve and whatever it was made him feel nervous.

"Do I have any say in your commands?"

"Do you trust me?"

"…"

Holding her hand steadily as they approach the front door, the man took a deep breath.

"Yes. Of course."

The doorman opened the heavy wooden doors that have always kept the world away. Behind them was a luxurious carriage with Validar's family crest.

"?!"

Before he was able to say anything, the man was pulled into the carriage by Inverse. Embarking on his first journey.

"Just where are we going Inverse?"

"We're going to the forest I was living before with you. I want you to meet my family. Sorry the carriage won't be able to take us all the way there, we will need to go on foot. But before I become the mistress of your manor, it's only appropriate to get their blessings."

"Mistress….?! What are you saying?"

"Gods, you're dense! I want to be with you!"

A large smile was placed on his face. How could he be so worried about her, after all this time living together. Sure their beginning was a little strange, but never did she ask to be released or argued with him. He was reserved to guard his feelings away from her for being a little guilty for his men taking her away to bring him companionship. But he never knew what would grow from this companionship.

"You mean with me as an owner of the land? Like a partnership?"

"Dunderhead! I want to be with you! I want to marry you!"

Gripping her hand, he stared lovingly into her eyes.

"I never would imagine such a desire would come from you. I can't provide much, and I am sorry for everything I've done to you. But if you would have me I'll be the happiest man alive."

"And this is why we're coming here. To start over together. You took me from my family, so I want you to ask for their forgiveness so we could begin anew. From now on, I live only for you. And as you may have noticed, I'm the fiercely loyal type."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The pair walked together through the forest towards the cabin Inverse fondly remembered. They chatted about how she grew up with her birth parents and then left to live with Robin. She laughed about how they would quarrel about frivolous things and tried to beat each other as the better strategist in imaginary battles.

As they got closer to the hill where a cabin once stood, Inverse heart stopped. Nothing was left there but ashes and a stone furnace that was once used to keep them warm during the winter. No one was there.

_Where did they go? Did they even wait for me? Did they find me? Are they safe? What the hell HAPPENED?_

Frantically searching through the ashes for any clues, Inverse was pulled back by a gentle hand.

"I'm sorry. They're not here anymore."

"They're my family! Where did they go? They couldn't have just left me without any clues!"

"Inverse…it's time to go. I promise I will use whatever resources I have to find them. But we must go. It's dangerous staying here too long."

Wiping her tears away, Inverse nodded and agreed that night would arrive soon if they weren't going to return to the carriage.

"To make it up, let's visit the town and celebrate. How about that?"

"…Yes…Sure…let's celebrate in town. But's what's worth celebrating for?"

"We'll find the truth one day, it won't be today but let's celebrate the fact that we will try t-together."

"I guess that is something. Plus it is my birthday."

"Exactly! Now wipe that sorrowful face and see if the local dishes here can beat my chef."

"You're in for a true disappointment then. Hee hee!"

Coming into town with Validar's carriage they ate at a local inn with a downstairs restaurant. The couple got many stares by local villagers who have never seen such luxurious cloth adorning anyone as handsome and beautiful as them. Many admired their circumstances, but there was one man who felt otherwise.

As they approached their carriage Inverse stopped and suggested if they could walk to a nearby bakery for a small cake.

"The last fond memory I had with Robin was sharing a pastry from this bakery. I'd like it if you would enjoy it with me?"

"It is your day, as you wish." He smiled.

Nearing the bakery, Inverse suddenly stopped in her tracks as she saw a familiar face.

_No it couldn't be….why her….why here?_

Inverse's mother stepped out of the bakery carrying a small package. She recognized the way she carried it, and the color of the ribbon. It would be a tiny cake. Her favorite flavor wrapped in her favorite color of ribbon.

"Mother…"

"Inverse?!"

The older woman stared at her pale white as if seeing a ghost.

"Why are you here?"

"It's your birthday. I always buy a cake from here for you…even if you're gone I still can't forget my only child."

"But… I-I-I left you. You should hate me."

"A mother could never hate her child."

The man standing next to Inverse moved forward and bowed respectfully to the woman.

"I'm sorry for whatever trouble was caused in the past, I hope I could help you both mend your past together as Inverse has always talked about you lovingly. Her memories about the past about you were always fond ones."

"Who is he?"

"I am…"

Before he could properly introduce himself to the woman a group of men behind them interrupted.

"That's him! A Plegian, I recognized that crest on the carriage is that of a Grimleal noble! They must be here to try and recruit more into their savage cult. Look, he's approaching my daughter and wife! Help me!"

It was Inverse's father exclaiming to a group of ex-Ylissean crusaders of the previous war. Men who were stationed in the town to recover before returning to the front lines, however they only recovered after it was ended with the death of the King. Still bitter with their loss in the war, they felt it was an honorable duty to intervene with this foreigner in their town.

"Hey you get away from them and leave this town now!"

"Excuse me, I think you are mistaken. I'm not from Plegia, I am from…"

"Sure buddy, you came here on that carriage over there with a Plegian crest. Not anyone gets 'ter ride on one 'er those."

Inverse stepped forward glaring at the man throwing the accusations.

"Don't listen to that fool who calls himself my father. He's just a drunk from that inn. Leave us alone. Now!"

"Little lady, let the big boys handle things for you…" One of the big burly men laid a hand on Inverse's shoulder shoving her back hard against a wall.

As soon as the Master saw this he lifted his walking cane and brought it down swiftly breaking the man's wrist.

"You dastard!"

The men around them begin pulling out weapons ready for attack.

Inverse's mother jumped in front of the Master.

"Stop everyone! This is just a huge misunderstanding. He wasn't trying to recruit us at all he was –"

"Shut up old hag!"

A man brought down a blade slicing open the woman's arm, it nearly severed the entire arm off if it wasn't for her husband's intervention.

"I said to get rid of the man. Not my wife!"

"Get out of my way you stupid drunk. We'll get rid of him, as long as you all get out! You know what? I'm tired of you all. No one cares for a few casualties, so long as we did our job!"

Surrounded by rallied radicals. Inverse desperately wished she had a tome right now. She felt her hand gripped and in it was placed with a small notebook.

"I planned to teach you this later…you can create your own skills with your intense feelings and thoughts onto an empty book. Although this book was meant for you to write down your memories, I never intended it to be used for this…"

She stared at him and the items he gave her.

"You should use this! I'm not that good at writing and you shouldn't be protecting me, I should be protecting you!"

"I'm not good with magic, I'll hold them off with my cane while you prepare the tome. Don't argue, just do it!"

He went forward with his cane, deflecting blows the men attempted to attack him with.

Inverse dropped down to the ground next to her mother who was growing paler by the minute.

_What do I do, what do I do?! He gives me this book but what do I write? What do I even write WITH?!_

"Please, wife. Don't die. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry. Don't leave me." Her father begged his wife.

"Husband…It's time for me. Thank you for trying to save me but…I know you would kill me one day."

His eyes went wide.

"I loved you, you cared for me and took me in when my parents went away. But you were always so consumed by what you didn't have than what you did. Our daughter was a blessing and yet you hurt her. I loved you, and you threw it away with drink. I was stuck, staying with you would kill me and leaving you would break me… I'm sorry Inverse I wasn't stronger for you. But use me to help you live. Live on, continue for me."

The mother motioned her daughter closer and took her notebook in her lap. Opening up to a page and using her bloodied finger to write a poem titled, "_Inverse's Darkness_."

The poem began in awe of the birth of a child and slowly progressed into pain. As the woman continued to complete the poem with her own blood, she became paler while being held by both her husband and daughter. At the last line she read out loud, "I love you, live on."

Her husband in tears while he held his dead wife, he knew he couldn't do anything to atone for his stupid actions. But if her dying wish was for their daughter to live on he should do whatever he could to provide it.

Standing up and facing his impending death. He marched over with closed fists and landing blows. He was not a fighter, but if he could take revenge on the man who killed his wife that was enough for him.

Inverse stared at the blood bath in front of her and a bloodied notebook in her hands. She started to recite the poem her mother wrote for her directing it at the largest of the men. As she recited, the written words were lifted off the page and began to flow around her in a glowing ring. With tears flowing, she shouted the last verse ending the man's life in one hit and restoring all of her health.

The remaining men saw this and retreated back into the alleys. Surrounded now were bodies including that of both her parents. Spotting her companion, she ran towards him screaming and holding him tightly. Looking at the wounds on his body she realized weren't very severe but there were bruises and signs of possible broken ribs.

"Don't worry my dear…I'm sorry this day didn't work out the way you planned…"

"Don't say something so stupid! Stay with me. Please, oh please, stay with me!"

* * *

It's been days since Inverse's birthday and the massacre. Back at the manor, Validar's Grimleal were trying their best to heal the man but he would still not wake up.

"There's nothing else we can do. He won't make it."

Holding the Master's hand, Inverse cried into it and knew it was inevitable. As much as everyone tried restoring his body, it was rejecting their treatment and failing internally.

"Validar, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Erase my memories, I don't want to remember this life anymore. I want to start over. We had planned to start over together…as a man and wife…searching for my old family…searching for Robin."

Validar's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

_Robin…that name….it can't be! That sounds….like….my wife's favorite bird. She always talked about that name…_

"I'll grant your wish. But you must join me. We'll find your old family. But are you sure of having me erase your memories of the past? You won't remember anything, the good and the bad."

"There are too many bad memories than the good ones. Take them away. I want to spend the rest of my life taking revenge on those who want to take down Plegia. And… to find Robin one more time."

"As you wish… you'll become my new daughter to have such power to achieve these goals. But you will need a new name or it'll trigger back your memories."

"Call me _Aversa_."


End file.
